Freight transport continues to grow at a rapid pace, especially in the heavy-rail sector. Severe bottlenecks are seen in existing rail transfer terminals, which result in freight delays. Most such terminals have little or no right-of-way available for terminal expansion. Inefficiencies associated with moving containers from terminal to terminal by truck, to transfer between long-distance rail carriers (corridors), introduce significant delays, costs and inefficiencies. Further, truck activity on urban and suburban freeways cause increased fuel consumption and pollution emissions.
In connection with transportation logistics, market forces are driving the development of new technologies to improve the efficiency of freight transfer operations at rail and port terminals, hubs and distribution centers. There is a need for distribution, buffer and/or pathfinder systems relative to a rail, hub and/or distribution facility, where containers and freight can be exchanged with a high degree of automation, lower costs and improved efficiencies.
There is a need for the development of new technologies to improve the efficiency of freight transfer operations at distribution warehouses, hubs and rail and port terminals.